User talk:Sora20030c
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Castle Miner Z Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sarah Manley Admin Hey, can I be an admin here? I am also an admin at FortressCraft.wikia.com, TotalMiner.wikia.com and CastleMiner.wikia.com. ;) --Frederick (Talk) {Twitter} Request Hello, I'm guessing you are one (if not the only) admin here so I would appreciate it if you delete TBD1. It used to be called survival difficulties but I/we moved it into the survival page. So please delete or maybe even make me an admin so I can do it by myself :) Civilwargeek 22:50, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Also, it would be really nice if you still exist to promote me to moderator since it appears no one else is..... Civilwargeek Holding on Not here for a request, but since your the founder we've been doing most of the work while you were gone so yeah in other words we're still updating the wiki and arresting noobs (noobs tear up wikis) so it would be nice to have some gratitude after managing the site for you when you were gone. --Dan67 11:28, April 5, 2012 (UTC) We miss you Yo Sora20030c we've been updating the Site greatly since you been gone wish you were here to talk to us, Just us lone Cubs securing the site. Vandalism went down by 70% for the entire site thanks to our Current Ranks Here are some of the New Stuff that i'll Mention to you what we updated on this site. *Changed the Site's Overall Theme to an Epic Futuristic Database (Notice The Metal Platings and Blue background on the site, i think blue is more of a Calming color on here) *Added Disclamier to Warn people about How we work on this site *Added Community Playdate in Case if we can Attract more gamers to the site (However it Expires soon) *We're Currently Updating the Badges from Dull looks into Horror Based Themes to add that Chill Factor to the sites achievements and hopefully someone will get excited in getting those Badges during their visit *Added Chat to the site so that we can talk in a Constant pace *Finally so Far i Created the "Archieves" the Archieves is suppose to reduce search time by 30% or more. Thats all we have done so far please come back or send a message to one of us ): Dan67 13:13, May 8, 2012 (UTC)